Knowledge: A Past
by keynote
Summary: Congratulations." As she walked away, a tear slipped unnoticed from the corner of her eye. "You won."
1. Story

**_Clang. _**Swipe. Turn. Pinpoint. Block. **Shing.**

That was all that was echoing in her mind. It was all she could afford to hear in her head. If anything else got in there, she would lose. She knew it. That's why she spent so many years working up her mind defense. It was all she had.

**_Shing. Clang. Whack._** Backup. Step. Step. Step. STEP. Duck. Pinpoint. Block. **Clang.**

They were fighting. Fighting for knowledge. For the past. It was something she had never expected to be doing, but it was something she would not lose. Her past was what she longed for the most, and she would not let any chance to have it slip past. After waiting fifteen years, her chance had finally come, and she was intent on grasping it before it flew away.

_Step. Move. Duck. Block. **Clang. Fwip. **Parry. Advance. Thrust. Turn. Step. **Clang. Shing. Fwip.**_

There they were, those brilliant green eyes that had haunted her dreams so many nights before. There they were, right in front of her, staring at her with such concentration and hope, that she faltered. It was hard to stay focused when your dreams were being brought up by a pair of haunting green eyes.

_Remember._

Their daggers were held high into the air, pressed against each other in a block. He had blocked her thrust, lifting both their daggers high into an uncomfortable position. She had the strength, the upperhand. She could feel it, her free hand was pressed against the hilt of his dagger, clenching the blade further against hers. His hand was grasping her wrist by instinct, his fingers digging deep into the veins of her hand. She didn't feel it, though. All she felt was the penetration of her soul that his eyes were causing.

_Remember. Try._

Her eyes did not blink. They couldn't. Deep in those eyes, she saw a woman. A woman with fiery hair and those same green eyes. And she knew, with just one look, that that was the woman who passed through her dreams. She was the woman who guided her safely thus far. She didn't know why. But she was. And in his touch, as hard as it may have been, she felt a man. A man with messy, black hair and shining blue eyes. He was smiling at her, as if he knew a secret, and was taunting her with it. But it wasn't one that got under her skin. It was one that was sincere.

_Remember. Try. **Remember.**_

James.

That was the man's name. James. But she didn't know why he followed her. Or why the woman, his wife, haunted her so. But whatever reason it was, she knew it had something to do with their son. The very same boy she was fighting right then. His eyes were so intense, so unbelievingly emotional, that she felt as though one blink, and she'd break.

So she took action first.

_Pull. Step. Step. Step. Turn. Duck. Block. **Clang. **Advance. Lock. **Clang. **Block. **Clang. **Thrust. **Clang. **Turn. Duck. Move. Step. Step._

She was a perfect match for him, both their determination and honor level. But she had one thing he didn't. She had knowledge. Some, at least. But it still put her in the lead, and gave her the upper hand. But she refused to use it. '_I will not lose.'_

Step. Step. Pinpoint. Thrust. **Clang. **Withdraw. Step. Step. Step. Block. **Shing. **Withdraw. Circle. Pinpoint. Thrust. **CLANG.**

As they moved on, a few of her hairs fell to the ground like a feather. Drifting slowly, they parted and seperated from the others, each landing away from the others. _Like a memory drifting into an oblivion. Like a dream drifting into a nightmare. So ends the game. So ends the toil._

Step. Block. **Shing. Clang. Clang. **Hold. Withdraw. Turn. Pinpoint. Block. **Clang.**

But he had turned, taking her off guard. He thrust out the dagger, and the tip of the blade sunk into her skin. As her flesh broke and the blood began to stain the smooth blade of the dagger, all she could do was smile. She watched as the dagger was pulled out, and she watched as his look of shock reflected in her mind. He had won, and she knew it. She had lost.

He only stared at her, and she smiled an off smile. It was hazy, as if she was slipping into a dream. She took a bow, then extended her non-wounded arm. He numbly shook her hand, and she turned on her heel. As she walked away, a tear slipped unnoticed from the corner of her eye, running until it fell, smashing to its end on the ground. The already faded voices of his friends congratulating him echoed until they were nothing, leaving her empty inside.

_Enjoy the past. Enjoy the information you get tonight. Never doubt what is given you, because you might not get a second chance to believe it._

"Congratulations, Harry. You won."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope it's not that hard for you all to understand. I got the inspiration for it while listening to Annie Lennox. Don't ask why. Anyways, if you are confused, however, you can email me, IM me, or I guess leave the question in a review, and I'll post again to answer the questions. Thanks.

--renee--


	2. Answers

A/N: If you have asked a question, please scroll down to the very bottom so I might inform you to the best of my knowledge on your questions. Thank you.

**__**

**__**

**_Clang. _**Swipe. Turn. Pinpoint. Block. **Shing.**

That was all that was echoing in her mind. It was all she could afford to hear in her head. If anything else got in there, she would lose. She knew it. That's why she spent so many years working up her mind defense. It was all she had.

**_Shing. Clang. Whack._** Backup. Step. Step. Step. STEP. Duck. Pinpoint. Block. **Clang.**

They were fighting. Fighting for knowledge. For the past. It was something she had never expected to be doing, but it was something she would not lose. Her past was what she longed for the most, and she would not let any chance to have it slip past. After waiting fifteen years, her chance had finally come, and she was intent on grasping it before it flew away.

_Step. Move. Duck. Block. **Clang. Fwip. **Parry. Advance. Thrust. Turn. Step. **Clang. Shing. Fwip.**_

There they were, those brilliant green eyes that had haunted her dreams so many nights before. There they were, right in front of her, staring at her with such concentration and hope, that she faltered. It was hard to stay focused when your dreams were being brought up by a pair of haunting green eyes.

_Remember._

Their daggers were held high into the air, pressed against each other in a block. He had blocked her thrust, lifting both their daggers high into an uncomfortable position. She had the strength, the upperhand. She could feel it, her free hand was pressed against the hilt of his dagger, clenching the blade further against hers. His hand was grasping her wrist by instinct, his fingers digging deep into the veins of her hand. She didn't feel it, though. All she felt was the penetration of her soul that his eyes were causing.

_Remember. Try._

Her eyes did not blink. They couldn't. Deep in those eyes, she saw a woman. A woman with fiery hair and those same green eyes. And she knew, with just one look, that that was the woman who passed through her dreams. She was the woman who guided her safely thus far. She didn't know why. But she was. And in his touch, as hard as it may have been, she felt a man. A man with messy, black hair and shining blue eyes. He was smiling at her, as if he knew a secret, and was taunting her with it. But it wasn't one that got under her skin. It was one that was sincere.

_Remember. Try. **Remember.**_

James.

That was the man's name. James. But she didn't know why he followed her. Or why the woman, his wife, haunted her so. But whatever reason it was, she knew it had something to do with their son. The very same boy she was fighting right then. His eyes were so intense, so unbelievingly emotional, that she felt as though one blink, and she'd break.

So she took action first.

_Pull. Step. Step. Step. Turn. Duck. Block. **Clang. **Advance. Lock. **Clang. **Block. **Clang. **Thrust. **Clang. **Turn. Duck. Move. Step. Step._

She was a perfect match for him, both their determination and honor level. But she had one thing he didn't. She had knowledge. Some, at least. But it still put her in the lead, and gave her the upper hand. But she refused to use it. '_I will not lose.'_

Step. Step. Pinpoint. Thrust. **Clang. **Withdraw. Step. Step. Step. Block. **Shing. **Withdraw. Circle. Pinpoint. Thrust. **CLANG.**

As they moved on, a few of her hairs fell to the ground like a feather. Drifting slowly, they parted and seperated from the others, each landing away from the others. _Like a memory drifting into an oblivion. Like a dream drifting into a nightmare. So ends the game. So ends the toil._

Step. Block. **Shing. Clang. Clang. **Hold. Withdraw. Turn. Pinpoint. Block. **Clang.**

But he had turned, taking her off guard. He thrust out the dagger, and the tip of the blade sunk into her skin. As her flesh broke and the blood began to stain the smooth blade of the dagger, all she could do was smile. She watched as the dagger was pulled out, and she watched as his look of shock reflected in her mind. He had won, and she knew it. She had lost.

He only stared at her, and she smiled an off smile. It was hazy, as if she was slipping into a dream. She took a bow, then extended her non-wounded arm. He numbly shook her hand, and she turned on her heel. As she walked away, a tear slipped unnoticed from the corner of her eye, running until it fell, smashing to its end on the ground. The already faded voices of his friends congratulating him echoed until they were nothing, leaving her empty inside.

_Enjoy the past. Enjoy the information you get tonight. Never doubt what is given you, because you might not get a second chance to believe it._

"Congratulations, Harry. You won."

* * *

Okay, I will answer some questions down here now. First one, since at this point, I have only 3 reviews, will be from the "The Fuzy Llama".

**It's pretty cool, but why is Hermione sword fighting with Harry (that -is- what's happening right?) Also, what does memory and the past have to do with it?**

Hermione is not fighting Harry. She's one of the friends that congratulate him at the end. He's fighting with an original character that just happened not to have a name in this story. I know, sort of confusing, but I'm a confusing person. For the memory? If you mean this, _Like a memory drifting into an oblivion. , _it's simply a quote a friend of mine made up, and I was given permission to use it. There's really no specific memory. However, if you meant the _Remember_ thing, that's just about her trying to remember who those people were in her dreams. I hope you understand the past thing now, if not, look down below and it'll be better explained. Thank you for the review though. It was greatly appreciated, and I'm glad you find it pretty cool.

Next one is from "Person".

**What Information? Who and Who are fighting? And Why is she not dead after a blow? What secret?**

As to what information, Harry longs to know more about his past, right? That's the information. They're both fighting for the knowledge of their past. Who are fighting? Harry Potter and a character I made up. You ask why is she not dead after a blow?

**She took a bow, then extended her non-wounded arm.**

She was stabbed in the arm, and not deeply, therefore she wouldn't die from it. And as for the secret? She doesn't know. I planned on writing a second part to this story, a kind of sequel to it, if you will. Therefore, it will be possibly revealed later. But no, she does not know what the secret is, so it will not be revealed yet. Thank you, however, for the review, it made me glad for a review, and I hope it makes more sense now.

This next one's not really a question, just something I'd like to clear up. It's from "ViviBlack".

**According to cannon, James had hazel eyes.**

I'm lost as to what cannon is, but for his eye color? I honestly wouldn't know. It's been a while since I read the books. However, I know that in the first book, when he first sees his parents in the mirror, it doesn't describe his father's eye color. I only guessed by what other fanfics I read said. If you could show me that it's wrong, I'd change it. I'm just too lazy to right now. I just don't find specific information that easily, like someone pointed out to me in Massage that Rowling said James was a Chaser. Okay, see, it doesn't say that in the first book, only that he was a good Quidditch player too. So, I went with what the movie said. Thanks for your review, though, and I'm glad you liked this.

_Thank you again to all my reviewers, and I also hope to see more reviews in time. If there are still any more questions, just leave them in a review or an email, or an IM, and I will gladly answer. Thanks._

--renee--


End file.
